


My first Newsies fanfic

by Dove00



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Fluff, Ooo. This is Annnnnnngsty, Pulitzer and Delancey and Wisel suck, Romeo and Specs love each other, wrote this instead of sleeping.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Info: Specs runs into the Delancey brothers as they leave an alley. After they taunt him that they beat up a newsie already, Specs runs in to see Romeo lying there. Is Specs too late?





	My first Newsies fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty. 
> 
> Knife wound but only talks about the blood for a quick second. 
> 
> Merry(sort of late) Christmas. 
> 
> Yeah. I made myself sad on Christmas with this idea so I thought it my duty to share it.

Began: December 25, 2018  
Info: Specs runs into the Delancey brothers as they leave an alley. After they taunt him that they beat up a newsie already, Specs runs in to see Romeo lying there. Is Specs too late?

 

“You two really are pining idiots.” Specs rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. As if Racetrack Higgins, who still blushes whenever Albert DaSilva drapes an arm over his best friend-the entire Lodging House, hell, Spot Colon and Brooklyn ships the oblivious idiots-can call Specs an oblivious idiot.  
Though Specs knew what he was talking about.  
He can’t pinpoint where his feelings for Romeo sprouted but he never did anything about it.  
Not only is it illegal but the way Romeo flirts with girls is enough to prove he’s straight.  
He’s waiting for Ro, who said he had something to tell him when they get back.  
His mind wanders until he sees Ro hasn’t come back yet. He tries to not let panic set in. Jack usually does a head count and he wasn’t back yet-  
“JACK, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Elmer shouted. Specs looks up to the door to see Jack, beaten, bloodied, and bruised.  
“Pulitzer sent a guy after me. Tried to fight ‘im off but he was too strong. Said the Delanceys were busy somewhere else.  
“We gotta clean you up.” Crutchie said, leading him to a bed.  
“Jack...” Specs trailed. How do you ask someone where your crush is without worrying Jack even more.  
As if Jack could read his mind, he addressed Specs.  
“I looked for Romeo before I came but then I got jumped. I-“ He winced when Race applied the cloth to one of his wounds on his arm.  
“I thought he came back up.”  
All of them knew to be back by 7:00. Specs looked at the clock which read 7:23.  
Romeo wouldn’t be late, especially if he had something he wanted to tell Specs.  
Specs shot up.  
“I’ll find him.”  
And he was gone before anyone could say anything else.  
—————————————————————  
“Ro! Romeo!” He shouted through the streets of Manhattan.  
Albert chased after him, stating they would let the Kings and Queen of the different turfs of New York City to tell them Romeo was missing, obviously letting Brooklyn know first.  
“Romeo, where are you?!” He exclaimed when two people came out of the alleyway. Specs didn’t know who it was until it was too late. Morris and Oscar Delancey smirked at him.  
“Ooo. 2 in one day.” Morris said, punching his left hand into his right palm.  
“No, Morris, I think the gift we left for the garbage man is enough. After all, all they are is garbage.” Oscar laughed. Specs was getting annoyed but also still intrigued.  
What did they mean by ‘2 in one day’ He turned back into the conversation.  
“Yeah, especially that little piece of flirty filth. What was his name again, Specs?” The nickname felt ill when it came from Morris’ tongue.  
“Yeah. The one that’s almost always by you. Romeo, isn’t it? What a stupid name for a stupid boy-“ Specs didn’t let Oscar finish. He had him pushed against a wall.  
He didn’t pay attention to the part of Romeo being in the alley, all he could focus on was Oscar.  
Oscar’s eyes flashed with fear.  
How dare they? They don’t get to insult Ro, not while Specs can still throw a punch.  
Yet, the fear left Oscar’s eyes as fast they came. He chuckled. He actually chuckled. Pushed up against a wall, about to get punched, and he just chuckles.  
Specs noticed that Morris is waiting for his brother to get loose.  
“Now, now, Specy. You can either waste time beating me up or you can help your fellow newsie. He’s bleeding in there.” He motioned to the alley, the brothers had just left.  
Specs didn’t believe them.  
How did he know they weren’t lying, looking for an escape, while he looks for a body that isn’t there.  
Every Manhattan News boy was in the house expect....no.  
No. Romeo is not in that alley. Please, no. Let him just be back at the Lodging House, late because he was lost.  
His eyes remained hard until they heard a loud groan, which made Oscar smirk.  
“Poor little Romeo.” He taunted.  
Without a second thought, Specs ran into the alley, ignoring the brothers’ laughter and retreating footsteps.  
He couldn’t see nor hear anything else, other than the barley breathing Romeo.  
“Ro.” He said.  
“Sp-Specs.” He barley managed. Specs tried to lift him up but there was so much blood and he saw a knife wound on Romeo’s stomach.  
“Ah. JACK! CRUTCHIE! SOMEONE, HELP!”  
He yelled for a while but no one could hear and the ones that could didn’t care about some news boy who could be replaced.  
Romeo groaned again and Specs kneeled beside him.  
“What did they do to you?” Specs questioned, caressing his cheek.  
“Came out of nowhere. I tried to fight. I really did but Oscar had a knife. I wasn’t strong enough...” He coughed.  
“Hey, you’re plenty strong. You’re gonna be alright.”  
Romeo tried to smile but it looked like it caused him pain.  
“We both know that’s not true.”  
Specs starts to cry. He can’t lose Romeo.  
“Now, come on, a guy as good looking as you should never cry over someone.” Romeo holds his hand.  
“What?” Specs asks.  
“The thing...Ah....groan....thing I wanted to...I love you. In love with you for a while. Promise...groan....cough...I was...nicer place...to tell you.”  
“I love you, too. That’s why I need you to hold on.” He sees someone and calls for her but she snarls at him, saying it isn’t her problem.  
“Specs.” Ro calls back from the alley. He rushes back.  
“‘m still here.”  
“Please don’t leave. I don’t want to die alone like my dad.”  
Romeo had told him about his dad, war hero, who was murdered by Romeo’s mother while Ro waited in the carriage. The eight years old, unaware of what happened, just running after gunshots. Ending up in the refuge when he got caught.  
“You’re not alone.” He said, grasping the smaller boy’s hand again.  
“I’m cold.”  
Specs bit back the sob.  
“It’s alright. I’m here. You’re not alone.” He soothed.  
“Do you...do you think I’ll see my dad again.”  
“Yeah.” Specs didn’t believe in heaven but he wanted Ro to be happy in his final moments.  
“I’m gonna miss ya.”  
“Me too.” The tears were streaming but he kept his voice steady.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Specs pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
Then, the hand he was holding went still and the eyes that were usually filled with love and warmth fell cold and dead.  
The world became a darker place because Romeo DeJesus was taken from it.  
—————————————————————  
No one cared about a news boy that could be replaced, no one but the people that showed up at the Manhattan Lodging House to show their respect.  
Jack said a few words but they all could tell he was suffering. He went back by Kathrine, who was crying as she held her boyfriend.  
No one sold for a day and some newsies covered for him for about two weeks.  
He was supposed to be grieving but instead he was plotting.  
Oscar Delancey was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.
> 
> Do you guys want me to continue it or just leave it here.


End file.
